1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy absorption apparatus more particularly for the absorption or dissipation of kinetic energy during an impact or crash for example of a motor vehicle colliding with an obstruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been proposed for the protection of drivers and passengers in vehicles during a crash. Popular methods involve, for example, compressed air bags, hydraulic dampers, deformable fibre reinforced or metal constructions such as tubes, profiles or honeycomb shapes. However, it is believed that there tend to be disadvantages with all known systems. For example, specific energy absorption of existing systems is usually not high enough, more especially in the case of non-axial impacts, and the only way to increase the level of safety at high velocities with such systems would appear to be to enlarge to a very great extent the dimensions and masses involved of the energy absorbing devices. Accordingly, by way of background information attention is drawn to the following references:
Scientific Eng.Bull., Cairo Univ., Egypt,v.1981/1, A.M. Eleiche, A. F. Bastawros, Survey of energy devices used in engineering systems; Appl.Mech.Reviews, 1978,v.31, N 3, 277, W. Johnson, S. R. Reid, Metallic energy dissipating systems.